


Fucktober Ficlets 2020: Haunted Open House

by ByzanTeen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Driders, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucktober, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Girl Penis, Groping, Haunted Houses, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsterfucking, Multi, Oviposition, Robot Sex, Robots, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: 31 Days (for real this time!) of prompts inspired by the monsterfucking server I'm in, with a twist! Each ficlet is gonna be set inside a very special haunted house, full of all sorts of ghosts and ghoulies for a variety of visitors. Posting weekly, collecting an assortment of short ficlets.
Kudos: 22





	Fucktober Ficlets 2020: Haunted Open House

**Author's Note:**

> Wakefield Manor, a long-abandoned but mysteriously still-standing mansion just on the outskirts of the city. Its everchanging rooms and shifting floors attract a number of travelers every October, with consequences both lewd and frightening.

####  Day One: Temperature Play (Cold) 

Gina was all geared up and ready to go. An expose on the old Wakefield house would make her career as a bona fide ghost hunter and haunting debunker. Rumors had spread about the old mansion since her grandparents' grandparents were children, and she was eager to prove once and for all whether or not the infamous manor was haunted. Camera in hand, she walked boldly up to the decrepit house of legend. She was nervous for many reasons, but fear of the supernatural was decidedly not among them. Comforted in her lack of belief, she opened the grand old doors.

The first thing she noticed was how much colder it was inside than out. It was a brisk October evening but it was downright _cold_ inside Wakefield Manor. While regretting her choice of attire, a rather moderate turtleneck and some basic jeans, Gina decided she was too far in to turn back now. Besides, her superstitious friends told her cold meant ghosts, so if anything _was_ going on in this place, the cold was a good sign. She'd made it halfway through the parlor when she felt an icy sting, like someone had dripped the water melting off an ice cube right onto her. What's more embarassing was the sensation happened right on one of her nipples. Gina was prepared to brush it off as the expected leaks of an old building, when it happened again in an altogether unnatural way. There was the unmistakeable sensation of a hand on Gina's chest now, underneath her turtleneck and bra. Ice cold, and without any texture of a human hand, but Gina couldn't possibly ignore the clear pressure of her right breast being grabbed. Another frigid, spectral hand clasped over her left boob, bringing out a quick moan from the amateur reporter. The ghostly hands began to work more actively, pinching and tweaking her sensitive nipples with their frozen fingers. It was too much for Gina, who collapsed onto her knees, camera fallen from her hands. She fell over further, onto her hands, as she felt the lewd grasping move lower, a presence colder than Gina had ever felt driving into her pussy through her clothes. Her cunt was, despite her best efforts, undeniably turned on from the ghostly groping. So Gina laid there, fully clothed yet being violated in numerous ways by the cold specters of death that haunted the mansion. And her camera was there to pick up every moment of it.

####  Day Two: Robots 

The sale had officially gone through, and Wakefield Manor was soon to be The Wakefield Experience, a haunted house attraction dedicated to all the rumors and urban legends the house had been the star of over the years. Sammy Watt, the new owner of the building, had the perfect idea for how to make it as scary, but safe, as possible: animatronics! He had a number of bare endoskeletons ordered, ready to dress them up however he needed for his attraction. The night they arrived, he even stayed behind to personally inspect them all. He wanted this attraction to be perfect.

After the inspections, Sammy went to his office in the former study of the Wakefield house, and began some basic paperwork. He was unprepared for the sight of an active endoskeleton in the doorway. He was even less prepared to see the robot wearing some sort of strap-on dildo attached to its crotch area. Whichever assistant had pulled this prank was either getting fired, or promoted, depending on how helpful they were with reprogramming the animatronics. He went over to the endoskeleton to disable it, and was blinded by a bright flash of light.

How long had it been since that last memory? Sammy didn't know, nor was he sure where he was now. He did know there was an intense pleasure radiating from deep inside him, as a well-equipped robot pounded into his ass without mercy. His lips were wrapped around the prosthetic cock of another animatronic as well. Sammy didn't know if the robots could feel pleasure, but apparently there was a lot he didn't know about these things. As the insistent thrusting of the robotic cock inside him forced an orgasm out of his twitching cock, Sammy decided he didn't care to think about this craziness anymore. This was clearly some fucked up dream, he'd wake up in his office with stained pants, and get on with his life. Surely.

The robots continued to use his willing, half-limp body.

####  Day Three: Tentacles 

Thorn snuck into the Wakefield Manor basement through a side-window, on the night of a full moon. She had a magical rite to perform and she needed the proper environment. Carefully laying out candles, marking down chalk lines and sigils, pulling out her grimoire to check that everything was right. This was not Thorn's first ritual but it was by far her most complex. With everything in place, she began the summoning. She wanted this wicked world to suffer, and knew the powerful energy of the long-haunted mansion would be perfect for her work.

A shame, then, that Thorn didn't know the true nature of Wakefield Manor's history and energy. As she began the rite to summon forth untold horrors, a powerful heat filled the room and filled Thorn. Magic sometimes excited her but she'd never been so dripping with need just from a starting incantation. Up from the circle began to rise a writhing swarm of eldritch tentacles, perfect for tearing apart buildings and tossing people away. Or, Thorn's lust-clouded mind considered, satisfying her. Focusing her lustful magic, she grabbed the tentacles undivided attention. They could sense exactly what to do. A pair of wiggling pseudo-limb descended on her, tearing her clothes apart. Almost immediately, the desperate witch was spitroasted by her summoned tentacles. The relief of having her soaking pussy filled by a thick, beastly tentacle would have made Thorn cry if her mouth weren't similarly filled. She reached her climax within seconds, moaning loudly through her stuffed mouth. It wasn't long before the summoner was the center of an immortal gangbang, tentacles thrusting deeply and eagerly into every hole, over and over, pumping the young conjurer full of otherworldly cum. Thoughts of revenge, thoughts of harm, all thoughts in general vacated Thorn's head as she lost herself to lust. It was everything she ever wanted.

####  Day Four: Multiple Limbs 

Jenny Wakefield had long heard rumors about her family's old manor, from back when they lived in the town. No member of her family had stepped foot inside there in untold generations, but her name still brought up the immediate association with the infamous mansion. Jenny wanted to see once and for all if she could be the one to restore the mansion and clear the stain on the family name. So she booked a flight, took a cab, and was soon on the doorstep of the building that had caused her family so much trouble. Taking a nervous breath, she opened the door, ready to see just how badly this mansion needed repairs. It was a complete, total, irreparable-

Beauty? Jenny blinked. The inside of the mansion looked as pristine and bright as the old pictures showed. It was grand and regal and everything befitting a family of the Wakefield's status. It still had the chandelier, the piano, the butler. _Wait._ Jenny turned to the suited man beside her.

"Hello Madam, shall I take you to the master room right away or would you like to relax in the parlor first?" the butler(?) acted as though everything were normal. As though this house hadn't been abandoned for ages. Jenny was speechless.

"First time visiting, is it Madam? Very well, take my hand so you don't get lost. If that doesn't offend, of course." the butler reached out a silk-gloved hand to lead Jenny to their destination. Jenny, still somewhat dazed, accepted.

The two walked upstairs to the Master Bedroom. As they travelled through the mansion, Jenny began to calm down. It makes sense the rumors were just to keep the poor and the gullible away. Criminals do have their silly superstitions. Her family must have been maintaining it as some sort of secret summer home, that explains it. The more she calmed down, the more Jenny felt another feeling welling up inside her as well. The butler _was_ handsome after all...

The two collapsed onto the bed. The butler playfully held Jenny's arms down, getting a giggle out of the sexy heiress as two of the butler's arms spread her legs. It wasn't until she felt a fifth hand petting her hair that Jenny managed to cut through the sexual haze and realize something was amiss, but then the Butler thrust inside her and everything was right again. Two more hands squeezed her bountiful tits, drawing out nothing but more coos of pleasure from the wealthy woman. Jenny was being pampered and fucked, she could worry about the details later.

In the dusty upstairs bedroom of the Wakefield Manor, a drider is busy with a dazed girl on a collapsed bed. As his many legs keep her open and available, his ovipositor stretches and fills her far-too-eager pussy. All the girl does is smile and giggle, paying no attention to the two pinprick holes on her neck. They'll be healed by the time she wakes up, anyways.

####  Day Five: Aquatic 

_Stupid city guidelines. Stupid community service. Stupid abandoned house._ Rachelle was not happy to learn that her community service was to help with the city's vague "beautification project" and that meant cleaning up the Wakefield property. Specifically, she was to dive into the pond in the mansion's backyard and clean it of plants, dead fish, whatever people had been throwing down there. The pond reaked of everything bad that comes out of the sea, and Rachelle was not looking forward to cleaning it. But at least the city provided its own free diving gear.

Rachelle had cleared out the surface of the pond already, so the only work left was down below. Suited up, she dived into the pond. Deeper, and deeper, and deeper she went, to the point it was downright concerning how big this backyard pond was. It was even more concerning when she saw a light coming from below. She quickly swam toward the light, only just visible through the murky water. After a full several minutes of swimming, she was face to.. face with the source of the light. A girl.

Or at least, something almost a girl. Girls didn't have a fleshy appendage dangling off their foreheads, with a bioluminescent bulb at the end. Girls didn't have wide mouths full of razor sharp teeth. Girls didnt have sickly green skin and gill flaps on their necks. And girls didn't have.... well, at least not one _that_ big. Between the angler girl's legs was a massive cock, one clearly already sticking out in arousal. The bulb flashed and Rachelle was unable to move. Another flash and she was unable to feel fear. A swipe of the angler girl's clawed hands tore open her wetsuit, exposing her cunt to the filthy pond water. Soon the angler girl was positioned to enter Rachelle's unprepared pussy, much to the disapproval of the swimming girl who found herself being physically and mentally manipulated. A third flash of the bulb removed those concerns from Rachelle's mind. She was told to take care of the pond, letting fish-monsters with dicks the size of her arm breed her falls into that, she guessed. The angler's prey now fully compliant, the fishgirl thrust her giant cock into Rachelle and began the long, intense process of spawning. The monster girl used Rachelle's body like an onahole, gripping her and sliding her up and down the massive cock impaling the light-addled diver. The tightness did lead to a quick orgasm on the angler's part, nearly bloating Rachelle with excessive loads of fishgirl cum. Rachelle moaned and screamed with pleasure, but did manage to stay conscious. She would make a fine wife, the monster decided. Rachelle would need some... modifications to live down there but soon they'd have a happy, hungry family for the pond.

####  Day Six: Bondage 

Trevor needed a place to lie low just for a couple nights. The cops were on his trail but he wasn't on the hook for anything major enough to matter by next week. Where to hide when you don't wanna be found? Why not the place that no sane person would ever think about entering? With a small backpack of belongings, Trevor climbed into the Wakefield house through a second floor window. Worn down and dirty as it was, it was still nicer than most places Trevor had to hide in the past. Most of the furniture was still pretty intact, with only a couple torn or missing cushions and coverings. There was even one chair, in the study, that was completely undamaged. A large recliner, from the looks of it, that was heavily cushioned.

Trevor sat down in the cushioned chair, fully reclining it and resting his feet. He was halfway asleep when he felt pressure on his arms and legs. Straps seemed to have come out of the chair, tying him to the furniture. He was about to panic when the chair started vibrating. The sensation made Trevor relax, it must be some sort of massage chair, he figured. He had just accidentally activsted something, was all. Comforted by his deduction, and by the sensation of the chair, Trevor once again began to drift off. The vibrations remained a constant, pleasing buzz as he dozed off.

Trevor woke up to some strange sensations. There were more straps now, around his neck and chest and... spreading his legs. His naked legs, at that. He was completely unclothed. To make matters worse, several hard protrusions from the chair now pressed against him, digging into his lower body. As if they could sense he had noticed them, they began buzzing with a great intensity, making Trevor keenly aware of their locations next to his most sensitive areas. With his limbs and body bound, Trevor had no way to escape the vibrating nodes pressing against his taint and his cock. One buzzed against the entrance of his asshole, threatening over time to make its way inside. As the first orgasm came pulsing out of his body, shooting cum all over the antique furniture, Trevor came to figure that this wasn't such a bad price to pay in exchange for ducking jail time.

####  Day Seven: Multiple Monsters 

From a realm outside time, on a day outside space, a very particular being floated down to Wakefield Manor. A feminine figure no less than seven feet tall, radiating a powerful pink energy so blinding the details of her form could not be known. The shape, however, was very noticeable. From her oversized, attention-grabbing tits, to the long, thick, perpetually-erect cock sticking out from her crotch, to the wide hips that made anyone who saw them desire nothing more than to grab hold and plunge inside the tight, fertile cunt that hid below her member. This was no mere monster, no trivial succubus. But she was there, at Wakefield Manor, where the otherworldly engaged in their lewd lures and punishments of mortal wanderers.

She should know, she was the one who gave this place its powerful energy. What was once a mere abandoned family home, with a harmless poltergeist, became the sexual center of the paranormal. It was making her cock begin to leak just thinking about how much she'd corrupted this building and all who ventured within its property lines, human and otherwise. Invisible to mortal eyes, she drifted through the front door to visit her favorite experiment. As the closest thing to the proprietor of this establishment, she was keen on getting to enjoy the fun sometimes herself.

"Ah, Madam Luxuria. How fine of you to come and see us!" Such gentlemanly greetings lost their impact when developed by a nude, 12-foot-tall man/spider hybrid, especially one with a blissed-out blonde happily sucking away beneath him as they spoke, but Luxuria expected nothing less. It took but a brief caress of his cheek for him to immediately begin cumming, shooting down the giggly girl's unprepared throat. He had done well, but she had many servants to reward before she left. Every creature, spectre, and beast here was placed with the intent of luring in mortals who possessed strong lust inside them, even if unaware, and subjecting them to all manner of sexy, spooky fantasies to gather powerful sexual energy.

The sight in the Master Bedroom that night would not have given the impression that Luxuria, First of the Cardinal Sins, had the authority that her title and demonic power give her. She was used like a cheap whore by the supernatural servants within the manor, fucked roughly from all ends as oversized cocks of steel and chitin and murky flesh thrust into her without care for anything but their own pleasure. Luxuria expected nothing less of her minions, after all. Even when she was lifted into the air by numerous wriggling tentacle cocks and didn't have a single open hole, mindfucked mortals tended to her enchanting erection, her cum a stronger aphrodisiac than anything their bodies could handle. Luxuria was a mess by the end of it, hot cum from a number of horrifying inhumans leaking from each hole, and so much more deep inside her. To say nothing of the covering her breasts had received, though there was such demand to lick and suck at her beautiful nipples that those at least were still exposed. The mistress of the manor was satisfied, and as soon as there wasn't a giant spider on top of her with its lengthy ovipositor buried still inside her cunt, she would take her leave.

She had a good feeling about Wakefield Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! It took a little, but I got my first batch up! If you wanna encourage my lewd ramblings, come over and follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/ByzanWrites


End file.
